[unreadable] The Coordinating Council for the National Criminal Justice Drug Abuse Treatment Services Research System (CC_CJ_DATS) offers an opportunity to coordinate the research on integrated models of care for offenders in various legal statuses (e.g. pretrial, incarcerated, community control, etc.) and to strategically implement a process to utilize the research findings in the field. The Bureau of Governmental Research and the Center for Human Capital, Innovations, and Technology at the University of Maryland, College Park envisions the Coordinating Center of CJ_DATS playing a central role in activities such as establishing a working consortium of policymakers, researchers, and practitioners representing criminal justice, drug treatment, and other health and social service fields and providing the infrastructure for the CJ-DATS initiative. The Coordinating Center will focus on four goals: 1) to provide infrastructure support to CJ-DATS; 2) to disseminate knowledge the the field about evidence based practices; 3) to create knowledge through surveys and other research tools that are agreed upon by the Steering Committee; and, 4) to develop strategies for utilization of research findings in the criminal justice community through the creation of on-line and web-based interactive tools. The Coordinating Center will involve two subcommittees including one of stakeholder associations (e.g. American Correctional Association, American Probation and Parole Association, American Jail Association, National Association of Drug Court Professionals, etc.) and one of field experts. The subcommittees will be part of the efforts devoted to dissemination and utilization of CJ-DATS research findings. The plan includes NIDA and CJ-DATS documents tailored to different branches of the criminal justice field (e.g. jail, prison, probation, parole, etc.) to increase utilization. A survey of evidence based practices will be conducted as part of an effort to understand the organizational, structural, and programmatic issues that affect current programming, and to lay the foundation for future studies in the field. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]